


[Podfic] Vita Longa

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ancient History, Boxer Briefs, False Memories, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Rory's life is a romance, but definitely not the one he expected.





	[Podfic] Vita Longa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vita Longa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908170) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Thanks to Copperbadge for the blanket permission! (Also for the permission you gave me, like...nine years ago. Oops.) :D
> 
> Also, I hope everyone enjoys my middle school Latin pronunciation. I tried my best.

**[Mediafire MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z3axq80dt89jwu9/Vita_Longa.mp3/file)**

1:17.24 | 70.9MB 


End file.
